tv_dinosfandomcom-20200213-history
Giganotosaurus
Giganotosaurus was a carcharodontosaurid theropod dinosaur from Late Cretaceous Patagonia. It was one of the largest carnivorous dinosaurs. In Walking with Dinosaurs In the special `Land of Giants,` Giganotosaurus trashed Nigel Marven's tent. All that we left was a little bit of meat and a tooth. Giganotosaurus was seen waiting for an iguanodont to die of blood loss. Nigel Marven came face to face with it and watched as it carried the iguanodont away to eat it. When Nigel was chasing an iguanodont, an adult Giganotosaurus chased his car. It eventually gave up and turned its attention to the herd of Argentinosaurus. A whole pack started harassing the herd, trying to weed out juveniles and sick individuals. The pack selected a young female Argentinosaurus to be their victim and started attacking her. They then separated her from the rest of the herd. As night came, the hunt be successful, though it was too dark to film and Nigel was glad about that. In Primeval Series 3, Episode 4 A huge anomaly opened at an Airport. The press tracked down the anomaly and recorded it. They also got Nigel Marven to come along. A juvenile Velociraptor came through and bit Nigel's finger but then a Giganotosaurus came through and ate Nigel. The creature then toppled over a car and returned back through the anomaly. When the ARC arrived with a new Anomaly Locking Mechanism, the Giganotosaurus returned and ran outside towards a plane. Becker and Jenny overtook the creature and warned the crew working in the plane. The Giganotosaurus attempted to eat the crew inside but failed. It then walked up to the side of the plane and looked at the pilots. The Giganotosaurus bashed the plane. Jenny told the crew to stay under the plane. Becker shot at the creature repeatedly but due to its size, it didn't work. Jenny climbed into the car. The Giganotosaurus dash to the car and hit it. Luckily, she escaped in time. Becker shot at it again to get its attention. He then ran under the plane to escape the Giganotosaurus. Connor climbed into a lorry to create a diversion. The Giganotosaurus chased the lorry whilst knocking all the cargo off. Connor slammed the brakes which caused the dinosaur to trip. The recoil caused Connor to hit his head on the seat. Connor, with blood on his head, climbed out of the car and crawled away. But then, the Giganotosaurus got up and stared at him. Just as it was about to attack him, Danny, who was in a helicopter, distracted the dinosaur. Whilst Danny was distracting the Giganotosaurus, Connor drove to the anomaly and unlocked it. Danny led the Giganotosaurus to the anomaly and went through. He then returned and Connor locked the anomaly. Errors *The Giganotosaurus is Primeval had pronated hands. They couldn't pivot their arms in real life. If they did, the arms would brake *The Primeval Giganotosaurus could outrun a truck. In reality, it couldn't go faster than 20 mph. Gallery Giganotosaurus-3.png|The Giganotosaurus moments before eating Nigel Marven. Giganotosaurus-4.png Giganotosaurus-5.png Giganotosaurus-6.png Giganotosaurus-7.png Giganotosaurus-8.png Giganotosaurus-9.png Giganotosaurus-10.png Giganotosaurus-11.png Giganotosaurus-12.png Giganotosaurus-13.png Giganotosaurus-14.png Giganotosaurus-15.png Giganotosaurus-16.png Giganotosaurus-17.png Giganotosaurus-18.png Giganotosaurus-19.png giganotosaurus1.png giganotosaurus2.png giganotosaurus-roar.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores